


[Podfic] Just a Little While

by Avanie



Series: Gramander [Pod]fics [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, BDSM, Bondage, D/s, Dom!Graves, M/M, Percival has work to do and Newt is displeased, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, sceneing with safewords, sub!Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanie/pseuds/Avanie
Summary: Newt doesn’t like that Percy is spending a night at the office, so he goes to offer his company - though he doesn’t end up getting quite what he expects.See original fic for additional notes and links.[Podfic version]
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Series: Gramander [Pod]fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908169





	[Podfic] Just a Little While

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just A Little While](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423734) by [Milarca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca/pseuds/Milarca). 



**Listen:** [Dropbox Link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1cORN_N8YhO1BmWJdZ4-3QJCv-XV9IAV0/view?usp=sharing)

**Listen:** [Mediafire Link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pdk0ccm0nwskjq8/%5BPodfic%5DJustALittleWhile-Milarca.mp3/file)

  


**Original Text:** [Just a Little While](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423734)

**Author:** [Milarca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca/pseuds/Milarca) | **Reader:** [Avanie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanie)

**Length:** 21:49 | **Size:** 41.9MB

  


**Compilation of all 5 fics:**

**Listen:** [Dropbox Link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/16V1tospysCWtVbetLNFZbsGIg4_NT7xZ/view?usp=sharing)

**Listen:** [Mediafire Link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6l688nnzcc6ggl6/%5BPodfic%5DGramanderPodfics-Milarca.mp3/file)

**Length:** 54:09 | **Size:** 104MB

  


**Author's Note:**

> (I tagged this as 10-20 minutes because it only goes a minute over and that's mostly the intro, but if this bugs anyone let me know and I will change it).


End file.
